Shadow Walrus
Shadow Walrus is an evil walrus that obtained his nickname due to his black coloring. He moved to Antarctica sometime before the Walrus Crime Ring was founded in 2009, and when the group was founded he joined its ranks. However, he was banished after trying to convince the leader, Walrus, to turn the group into a physical crime ring (that does things like chicknapping, robbing pizza parlors, etc) rather than just hacking. Background You most likely do NOT remember the time 10 years ago, when there was a great black walrus fighter, who liked to ride a white boat. He was banished from the crime ring by Walrus (character) (because S. W. wanted to turn the group into a physical crime ring (that does things like chicknapping, robbing pizza parlors, etc) rather than just hacking).). Walrus4, Walrus5, Walrus6, Walrus7, Walrus8 (Walrus Brother), Walrus10 and Walrus11 still count him as a WCR member, but they did not say that to Walrus or anyone else, until they were spied on and exiled. After he was banished from the crime ring, he decided to go down his own path of crime, doing evil deeds around Antarctica. In one of these incidents, his left flipper was cut off, so he replaced it with a pirate hook. During his short time with the crime ring, he became friends with Walrus4, Walrus5, Walrus6, Walrus7, Walrus8 (Walrus Brother), Walrus10, Walrus11 and the eight have been friends ever since. Biography Shadow Walrus was born somewhere in the Arctic, like all walruses and polar bears. He sailed to Antarctica in a white boat (thought to be made of carved ice), sometime before 2009, and landed on Club Penguin. While he was exploring the island, he accidentally flopped into a vat of black feather paint. While he was able to polish his tusks clean, the paint/dye was absorbed into his skin, making him forever black. After the incident, he was made fun of everywhere he went, by penguins, puffles, and even terns for his color. This turned him from a neutral walrus to evil, and he vowed to have his revenge on all of the creatures of Antarctica. It was around this time that he heard of the Walrus Crime Ring, and decided to join. The problem for him was, it was only good at hacking, and he had no idea how to hack (because he was L0L n00b status then). Thus, he tried to convince Walrus to expand the ring to physical crime as well. But, Walrus refused and Shadow was banished from the ring. Sometime after turning to a life of crime, Shadow lost his left flipper, and replaced it with a pirate hook. Shadow has currently been spotted in the Asiapelago, near Shops Island. He is constantly trying to wreak havoc on local businesses, such as "The Quackworks" and "Eggnog Emporium". Involvement Currently, Shadow Walrus is just one of the many evil walruses in Antarctica. However, instead of hacking like most of his brethren, Shadow preferred physical crime, since he was much larger than penguins and could do so with ease. In addition to robberies and kidnappings, Shadow is reported to have his own pirate crew as well, all of whom sail on Shadow's white boat. Trivia *Shadow Walrus obtained his nickname from all of those that made fun of his mishap, and his new coloring. While he hated it at first, he decided to embrace it once he became evil, as it sounded evil and powerful to him. Later, he also trained Card-Jitsu Shadow to become a Shadow Ninja.